


It never meant to happen

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I have no idea where this came from, i don't even know what to say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When little Sherlock asked his sister with teary eyes why she hurt his friend her only answer was "it was such a fun"





	

She was on the floor, covered with blood _, it can’t be hers_ , he thought while running to her.

“MOLLY!” He shouted.

He reached her, held her cold body between his arms, he ignored the deep cut over her throat, she was just sleeping.

“Molly, love, open your eyes for me” he said with a smile, with cooing voice, like she was a sleeping child he was trying to wake up for school.

“Come on darling, you can do it"he began to rock her shoulder gently, there was drips of water on her face, he didn’t know where they came from.

“OPEN YOUR EYES MOLLY” _why don’t you answer me, you always answer me_.

“She is dead Sherlock” a soft womanly voice said.

“shut up, don’t get any closer, I warn you” his eyes went crazy, he tightened his hold more on his love.

“Molly please don’t leave me” his lips began to tremble, the water were over her face, he discovered they were his tears.

“She was fun you know” the woman laughed sweetly.

“Baby please” he said sobbing, groaning loudly.

“Can I tell you a secret?” She didn’t wait for his answer.

“After killing so many _things_ it began to get…boring” he looked to his sister, feeling helpless.

“I have to thank her actually” he tightened his hold more almost fearing he would hurt her.

“I didn’t have such fun since Redbeard” she laughed sweetly.

“NOOOOO” He screamed shutting his eyes tight after seeing Redbeard's corpse under his sister's legs, slaughtered with his white little scarg turning red.

He got up, sweat soaking him, he couldn’t breathe properly for a while.

The nightmares got the best of him since he knew she's back.

He didn’t even wait to catch his breath, he reached for his phone and dialed the number.

“Mycroft”

* * *

  
They were working on the lab, another experiment, maybe their last one, she thought bitterly, she always wanted this position, it was her dream, great opportunities won’t come everyday, but she would miss him, maybe if he just…

“you are not focusing Molly” he cut her thoughts.

She looked to him and smiled “ah, yes, there is some news I need to share it with you”

He gave her his attention.

“Uhm, I got a promotion, kind of, actually a new job, in another hospital”

“Oh that’s great”  
“In another country” they said in the same moment.

“Oh” he said with surprised voice.  
“Yes, so I was just wondering…”  
An erotic voice came out of his phone, she heard it before, years ago, she never forgot it.

“Wait a second” he went to his coat in hurry, getting his phone out, she didn’t move.

His whole face lit up reading her message, she never saw him like this before, her heart was bleeding.

He got back to her with smile on his face.

“So when are you going to leave? I see you made up your mind already” He asked.

“Act.. actually they want me sooner than later, th… there’s even a ticket plane they ss…. send to me, 2 days from now” she didn’t stammer that much years ago, she hated it.

“That soon!” He asked in shock before another message came.

“erm, yes, Sherlock I need to leave, I’m sorry, I know I told you I can help but I remembered I have tons of things to do before I go”

“Yes yes of course” he said without getting his eyes off his phone.

She was about to leave, she turned back and looked to him for a last time.

“I know It never meant to happen Sherlock” she said, calling all her strength to keep her tears inside.

He looked to her for a moment.

“Molly” the word was dripping pity from his tongue, she couldn’t bear it.

“No, what I mean is am happy for you, I really am, even if it is not me after all” she left in hurry.

* * *

  
“We need to do a farewell party for Molly, she loves parties” he said after entering his flat to his now again partner, John.

“Okay?” He frowned.

“She got another job in U.S she’s leaving after tomorrow” he said with flat voice.

“That soon” he got up now, feeling worried for his friend, he finally observed.

“Yes” he was heading to his room.

“Sherlock” John called him.

“Hmm”

“What was about the messages you asked me to send?” He asked suspiciously.

“A favor my friend, I’ll be in your debt for it for the rest of my life” with that he closed his door.

They headed to her flat, she texted him it would be better if it was at hers, it would be fun.

The door was opened, something was off, he thought.

They entered the flat with careful steps, it was dark.

Something was off.

She was there, waiting for them, for him, sitting in her colorful chair, it had one more color on it now.

Red.

Her eyes weren’t closed like the dream, the were wide opened and empty.

There was a red scarf around her neck, he knew it was white.

A yello sticker on her forehead, holding the word FUN.

He didn’t reach for her like the dream.

He didn’t cry like the dream.

He was just standing there.

“This didn’t suppose to happen” he said it twice with low voice before he dissapeared.

Three days later, they found Eurus with creepy smile on her face, she was tortured to death, whoever did this, took his time.

They never found Sherlock again.

* * *

 

At Sherrinford Hospital…out the same room Eurus occupied the past years.

“take good care of him Dr. Fred, he’s… different from her” Mycroft murmured whatching his brother.

“Is he always smiling this way?” He asked frowning.

“Yes sir, just smiling, he never talks, we still working on it”

* * *

 

At the lab.

“I knew it never meant to happen Sherlock” she said with a soft voice.

He reached her fast, holding her between his arms, kissing her deeply, not stopping before they desperatly needed to breathe, she felt real, she was real enough for him.

“It never meant to happen with anyone but you Molly” he finally told her, confessed, she smiled her beautiful smile.

Another memory got fixed, others would be made from scratch

He didn’t mind as long as she was with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired from a theory on tumblr about Eurus, yes sick I know, but I couldn't help not to write it


End file.
